karindorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tel'kai
The Creation of the Tel'kai After the formation of the Catavere Empire, the races started to interbreed much more than before. In 1015 PE, in what would later be known as Durnwaste, there was a curious religious group who believed in not only worshiping the Elder Gods, but also the human body, as it was Malgruth's idea of perfection. They were called the Kai. the Kai, having worshiped the form of Man all their lives were curious about the forms of the other races. in 1015 a hundred Kai priests led an attack on the elven kingdom of Et-el. The Kai priests raped a few hundred Et-el elves and took as many as they could back to their temples. The product of this horrible act was a blended race: the Tel'kai. Though they were not created by the Elder Gods and were not one of the Blessed Races of Catavere, they were not Lett, and were allowed to stay within the cities, but were the lowest in the class system. The introduction of the Tel'kai was controversial in the Empire. Many people believed them to be filthy and unholy, and that they should be disregarded as Lett and exiled from Catavere. The Tel'kai themselves believed that they were a mixture of two Blended Races, making them a Blessed Race as well, worthy of rights. This was the cause of the Tel'kai Revolution that caused the Catavere Empire to collapse and made the Tel'kai go down further in infamy. Etymology The Tel'kai were called so because of the Sack of Et-el, where many of them were brought into being all at once. When the Kai cultists procreated with the Et-el elves to create the Tel'kai, it was a horrific event that created many of the Tel'kai. So their name would forever carry the names of the two tribes that created them. Famous Tel'kai Many important Tel'kai have gone down in the annals of history and legend. After the Great War of the Ahmora brought about the destruction of Karindor, a vast amount of Tel'kai fled to Valeria and Sharak, on Fornemorst and continued living there. The Tel'kai of Valeria are known as Valurians and are split into two racial groups: the Sulites and the Camillans. Some notable Tel'kai are: * Eltorio Hsufel - leader of the Tel'kai Revolution, 1244 PE - 13 AE * Sagrat the Peregrine - holy man of Srrelketta, 186 1E - 294 1E * Nevaz - explorer on The Borealis, 269 1E - 296 1E * Roy Hazaar - Sulite leader, 400 2E-449 2E * Charl Humir - Sulite leader, 407 2E-466 2E * Caius Zebed - Sulite leader, 415 2E-466 2E History of the Tel'kai The Tel'kai started as the lowest class and most disgraced race in Karindor, especially among the elves. They were mistreated and abused, and an estimated 78% were homeless in the year 1276 when the revolution that gave them their freedom began. During the Tel'kai Revolution the Tel'kai rose to control a large nation, Durnwaste, which covered almost one third of the Catavere continent. The kingdom of Durnwaste was relatively prosperous until the Great War came and he elven nation of Ellendwell seized the southern half of their nation. The country split in two: the southern Durnwaste and the northern Srrelketta. Durnwaste was torn apart during the Great War and was a major front between the Fellowship of Elves, particularly the Silver Elves that controlled the south, and the Imperial Alliance, mostly Dark Elves and Algorians. Without its southern half, Srrelketta had a hard time governing itself and controlling its people. The nation went through many years of strife and civil war until the Fortieth Revolt in 294 1E. Durnwaste remained under elven control and the Tel'kai were enslaved and given little rights. Not until the start of the second era when Karindor was destroyed did they have freedom again. When the Tel'kai went through the Rifts to Valeria and Fornemorst in the Last of Days, the Tel'kai of Fornemorst founded a wealthy nation in Sharak that was eventually absorbed into the Jenurog Empire led by the Alune. The Tel'kai of Valeria became two sub-groups of Valurians: the Sulites and Camillans. The Sulites were descended from Srrell and the Camillans were descended from the Durn.